


Bliss

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, BDSM, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Suspension, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: This is it, his only purpose, what it feels like to truly be alive.





	Bliss

Taking lives was thrilling. The despair that would linger before they hit the ground, the sorrow of those close to them, the shock and the fear of those within proximity, having realized that there was no hope for them either. It was intoxicating, and Mitsuhide was addicted, but that was still not the ultimate high, the ultimate bliss. He’d roamed through life searching for it, of course – but no amount of rough handling, of bruises on his hipbones or of splattered blood over his own pale face and hair could ever match up to _this._

This. Ropes biting into his skin, his weight shifting ever so slightly as his precariously balanced body swung back and forth, the ties unyielding and secured to the ceiling. Nobunaga-kou’s iron hot gaze that burned holes into his flesh, but not enough. This was his reward. This was why he stayed, Nobunaga-kou’s graciousness (and mercilessness) had no bounds.

“Mitsuhide.”

He couldn’t see where his Lord was, thanks to the silk blindfold that had been draped over his eyes, but his voice seemed all-encompassing, as if he was everywhere, simultaneously. Mitsuhide whimpered, straining feebly against the thick ropes, trying to stretch towards the voice – everywhere. 

“Nobunaga-kou, _want – “_

“I did not give you permission to speak.”

Mitsuhide snapped his jaw shut instinctively. He would have resisted, usually, he would have begged and pleaded for just a smidgen more of indulgence, but after so long, after Nobunaga-kou had been so gracious to him? He couldn’t bring himself to do anything but comply. Forgive me my Lord. The ropes chafed at his skin and he moaned, biting down on his tongue to suppress the sound, but it still broke through anyways despite his best efforts.

This was bliss. This. Never knowing where he was, each gentle touch coming as a surprise, a shock, the claws of his armored gloves leaving rows of little scratches in the flesh of Mitsuhide’s back. He could feel the blood welling to the surface of his skin, more, more _more_ oh god, and he couldn’t help himself, he _wailed,_ anticipating the blow that came to his side just seconds later.

“You desperate mongrel,” Nobunaga growled, grabbing a handful of Mitsuhide’s long hair and tugging harshly so that his head was pulled back, “You would _gut_ yourself here on the ground if I demanded it.”

“Oh, oh _yes_ I would, Nobunaga-kou, please-!”

“Put yourself to use.”

Any reply he _could_ have possibly uttered then was stopped by the rigid, blunt object presented to his lips, pushing past and into his mouth and he _recognized_ the unique shape of his Lord’s cock, nudging forwards and taking more in until he nearly forgot how to breathe. Then the thrusting started, short and sharp so that Mitsuhide could feel the insistent head of that thick cock pressing against the back of his throat, choking him, gagging him until tears were spilling from his eyes. 

_More_

Nothing could ever compare to this – not the screams of a thousand tortured souls, not the pleading in Lady Oichi’s eyes as she clutched Nagamasa's lifeless body. This. Being used by his Lord, being one with him, this was his purpose and his function just to be _close_ to him oh there was nothing he wouldn’t do. He could hear the spit-slick sounds of Nobunaga’s cock sliding deeper and deeper into his throat, his own desperate muffled whimpers, his arousal straining against the several lengths of rope that crisscrossed over each and every part of his body as he was rocked back and forth by the sheer force of it all.

“I’ll use you until there’s nothing left.”

Yes

“Until you’re worn to the core.”

_Oh yes oh please please more I can’t_

It felt like it had been hours, his perception of time had so warped, he was drifting endlessly, aimlessly, and he never, ever wanted it to end, and it sent a bitter note of longing through him when he felt Nobunaga still above him, his thick seed spilling into Mitsuhide’s mouth, down his throat, over the sides of his lips, heady and hot. Even when Nobunaga pulled back he could hardly breathe, still reeling from the rough use of his own mouth and throat and trying to hang onto the sensations as much as he possibly could. Nobunaga released his hair, and his head fell forwards, thick strands of his saliva dripping from his swollen lips to the ground as he drooled, utterly dazed with pleasure. 

The blindfold was yanked from his eyes, and even though the lighting in the room was dim he still flinched, taking a few seconds to adjust as Nobunaga lifted his chin up, dipping his own head and finding an unmarked spot of flesh on Mitsuhide’s throat to mark, to bruise, proof of what they had done. Mitsuhide would caress that spot later and yearn for the time when his Lord would call him again.

“You have done well,” Nobunaga drawled, and Mitsuhide felt his joints and what remained of his heart turn to liquid. This. Nothing could match this – the ultimate, timeless bliss.


End file.
